


Art for No Time For Losers by jane_x80

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the storyNo Time For Loserswritten by jane_x80 for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang.





	Art for No Time For Losers by jane_x80

**Author's Note:**

> This is the artworks I created for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang. The first one is the modified version of the artwork that has been claimed by jane_x80. The others are additional artworks I created for that story. 
> 
> Merci à toi ma très chère amie, my Bernie for claiming my artwork and for writing that awesome story. <3

Artworks for the story [No Time For Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638269) written by jane_x80 for the 2018 NCIS Reverse Bang.

Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638269 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Time For Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638269) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
